carbohydrateintakefandomcom_es-20200213-history
22. Los polimorfismos del gen TUB están asociados con la composición corporal y el comportamiento alimentario en mujeres de mediana edad
El gen TUB, que codifica una proteína conservada evolutiva, está altamente expresado en el hipotálamo y podría actuar como un factor de transcripción. Las mutaciones en TUB causan obesidad de inicio tardío, resistencia a la insulina y déficits neurosensoriales en ratones. Se ha informado una asociación de variantes comunes en el gen TUB con el peso corporal en humanos. El hipotálamo desempeña un papel central en el control del equilibrio energético y la regulación del peso corporal y la ingesta de alimentos. La proteína tubby se expresa altamente en los núcleos paraventricular (PVN), ventromedial (VMH) y arqueado (ARC) del hipotálamo que regulan la saciedad y el apetito. Las mutaciones de pérdida de función en tubby resultan en obesidad de inicio tardío, resistencia a la insulina y déficits neurosensitivos en ratones. Existe una asociación significativa entre las variantes en el gen TUB y el índice de masa corporal (IMC) en una población holandesa de pacientes con diabetes tipo 2. Los alelos menores de los polimorfismos de un solo nucleótido (SNP) rs2272382, rs2272383 y rs1528133 se asociaron con un promedio de 1.5 kg / m2 más alto de IMC, y fueron 1.3 veces más frecuentes entre las personas obesas (IMC> = 30 kg / m 2 ) que los magros Personas físicas (IMC <25 kg / m 2 ). Resultados Los genotipos de tres SNP (rs2272382, rs2272383 y rs1528133) se relacionaronsignificativamente con el IMC. La Figura 1 se muestra la estructura del gen TUB y su región flanqueante 3' y la posición de los SNP genotipados. Las frecuencias alélicas de las variantes, así como el desequilibrio de vinculación por pares entre los SNP, fueron comparables con las reportadas por Shiri-Sverdlov et al (Figura 1B, C). El análisis de haplotipos de los tres SNP genotipados reveló cinco haplotipos comunes (Figura 1, D). Discución En el estudio se muestra la asociación entre los polimorfismos en el gen TUB y la composición corporal, la ingesta de grasas y carbohidratos y la carga glucémica en una población femenina holandesa. En un estudio anterior, se encontró que las variantes comunes del gen TUB pueden influir en el peso corporal y contribuir a la obesidad en los pacientes con diabetes. En este estudio, se confirmó que el alelo menor para rs1528133 está significativamente asociado con el aumento de peso y el IMC y por lo tanto, muestra que la relación de TUB con la composición corporal se puede extender a una población general. También se encontró una asociación significativa entre rs1528133 y específicamente la ingesta de alimentos con una carga glucémica alta. La variante rs2272382 también se relacionó con las diferencias en la ingesta de macronutrientes y la carga glucémica: los individuos que portaban el alelo menor A de rs2272382 derivaban significativamente menos de su energía de las grasas, especialmente las grasas saturadas y monoinsaturadas, y más de los carbohidratos, en particular los mono y disacáridos, que los portadores del alelo mayor de G. Además, los sujetos portadores del genotipo AA y AG mostraron una asociación con una carga glucémica alta. Referencia: van Vliet-Ostaptchouk JV, Onland-Moret NC, Shiri-Sverdlov R, van Gorp PJ, Custers A, Peeters PH, et al. Polymorphisms of the TUB gene are associated with body composition and eating behavior in middle-aged women. PLoS One 2008;3:e1405.